Pokemon Island Death
by G Slush
Summary: Ash travels to Pokemon Island, on a quest to catch the Pokemon there and defeat Darkmaster5 but soon makes a shocking discovery.


Ash was with his Pikachu on Pokemon Island. He waved goodbye to the woman steering the boat as she pulled off the coast and sped away. He and Pikachu were in this alone now. He went through the jungle, careful of mountain lions. He s heard of mountain lions around this island and they were said to be vicious. Still, he trusted Pikachu to protect him. Night was falling. He would have to travel in darkness, which wouldn t be good. But he kept moving as it got darker and darker. He heard a gunshot. His hairs stood up on end and he chilled to the bone. HELLO? WHO S THERE? DON T SHOOT! I M A PERFECTLY HEALTHY HUMAN! Your not going to be once I m done with you! Ash broke into a run, but he heard footsteps before him and shots in the darkness. Then he had an idea. Pikachu, use thunderbolt on whoever is behind us. Pika pika! PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ash heard him drop the ground. He went to investigate. It was an old man. He looked like a hillbilly. Ash guessed he just didn t want any tresspassers, but what could be upsetting him that much? Ash got his answer when the head of a monster burst from the old mans chest. It was an alien! Ash ran as fast as he could. He had to get off this island as long as aliens were infecting it, and who knows how many other trainers has already been taken? The problem was, Ash had no idea where he was anymore, and it was getting almost pitch dark out. He decided that heading for the volcano in the middle of the island might be a good idea. So he started on his journey, determined to find a way to the volcano. He was lost and couldn t see it through the trees and darkness, so he just hoped he would find it. Ash heard a screech of an alien in the darkness that chilled him to the bone, and then the screams of a man. He was creeped but he couldn t just stand around. Then he saw a Charmander brush against his leg. He reached down to pet it, then an alien burst from his chest. Ash kicked the alien in the face and ran. If aliens could be born in pokemon, then on pokemon island, he was facing an unstoppable army. He ran through the darkness yet again, but not slowing down this time. He found a cave, then decided to take a rest .. He woke up in the morning with Pikachu poking at him. Ok, ok, I m up. I guess we have a journey to do, huh? He smiled. He knew there was a 99% chance of dieing today, but he wasn t going to let him ruin the short rest of his life. He walked out of the cave and the sun was brightly rising. Everything looked beautiful. He resumed his journey. He heard a screech then, but not from an alien. He looked up. He saw Lugia, one of the legendary pokemon on the island. It was flying up above. Ok Pikachu, you ready? Pikachu jumped up towards Lugia, preparing to thunderbolt him. Then a alien burst from Lugia s chest, killing Lugia, and then shredded Pikachu to bits. PIKACHU! But the Alien was coming after him and he bolted. Ash thought about all the fun times him and Pikachu had. He was his best friend, and he would never forget him. Now more then ever, he had to defeat Darkmaster5 for him. He walked on for several more hours. Suddenly, Raikou burst out from the trees. Another legendary! Raikou looked at him seriously. He made no move to attack. He walked over to Ash and knelt down, obviously signaling for Ash to jump on. He jumped on Raikou, and he ran off at amazing speed. Ash gripped on. Ash could see the volcano now. They were rapidly approaching it. He could make out a person, moving, near the top. Another survivor? He eased Raikou on. When they reached the person, it wasn t what they expected. The person was dressed in a black suit and wore dark sunglasses, and clutched a AK 47 in his hands. Who are you? Ash said nevously. Who am I? Why, I am Darkmaster5! Ash gasped in horror. He kicked the AK 47 out of his hands, and dived towards him. Darkmaster5 slided out of the way, tripping him, and Ash fell onto the ground. Darkmaster5 was upon him, but Raikou thunder shocked him. Stupid pokemon Darkmaster5 got up and raced towards Raikou. Raikou stood his ground, but Darkmaster5 had extremely surprising strength for a man built like him. Raikou was gotten off guard. Darkmaster 5 kicked him in the face, knocking Raikou out. Then Darkmaster5 took his body and chucked it over the edge of the volcano. Raikou noooo! It was the second pokemon friend killed today. I won t see another pokemon hurt as long as I live! We can arrange that! Darkmaster5 punched Ash in the face. Ash absorbed some of it but had a huge mark on his face. He roundhouse kicked Darkmaster5 and he tumbled over. Ash swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Darkmaster5 rolled down the hill then stood up. He pressed a button. Suddenly, Mew, Articuno, and Giratina appeared in the air, captured in ropes made out of energy. Friends of yours? What have you done? Nothing, just that I m sucking the energy out of them for m- Aliens burst out of all 3 pokemons chests, killing them and the 3 aliens leaped at Darkmaster5 and Ash. Ash ran ahead of Darkmaster5 and Darkmaster5 tripped. Ash kept running, not offering to help him. He could hear the disturbing screams of Darkmaster5 behind him and Ash kept running. He didn t stop for 15 minutes. He had to rest. He heard the aliens screeching. But he had to go to sleep . Ash woke up. He felt weird. He also thought it was weird how no aliens had attacked him. His head hurt. Darkmaster5, along with all the legendary pokemon, were dead. He looked up to find he was still near the volcano. Maybe he should go back to be visible to any passing aircraft. Dartkmaster5's AK 47 might be still up there, if any aliens came to attack. He set out. It didn t take him long to get there. He was at the top once again and he found Darkmaster5's AK 47. All he saw of Darkmaster5 was a puddle of blood He sat there for a while, bored. He just wanted to go home now. This whole experience had shook him to the core. But then an alien appeared. He picked up the gun and shot. The alien kept coming. He shot some more til it died. Then several more aliens started coming. He shot at them, but more and more kept coming. Soon, they were coming from all directions. He kept shooting but he knew he was trapping and it was his time to die. His whole life flashed before his eyes. His time as a baby. His friendship and rivalry with Gary. The time he set out to the pokemon league. His girlfriend, Misty. He just wanted to see her face again. He imagined how her, Brock, his family, Professer Oak, everyone would feel when he died. He knew they would be sad. But he was going to die. No way around it. But he heard a sound. It got louder and louder. Where had he heard that sound before? He looked up. A helicopter! But could they be fast enough? The ladder flew down. He scrambled up. The aliens were running towards the ladder, but the ladder came up and soon Ash was safe. He saw Officer Jenny. I can t thank you enough! I was about to die! I think every person and pokemon on that island is dead except me. Just doing my job. We have to leave though, fast. How come? We re bombing the island. Oh.. They flew off, back towards Pallet town. Jets came and bombed Pokemon Island, wiping it off the map. Everything was back to normal. And as Ash stepped out of the helicopter and back into Pallet Town, it had to be nothing that he had weird chest pains. Right? 


End file.
